The present invention relates to packing boxes, and relates ore particularly to such a packing box which has two integral frames at two opposite sides for the loading of advertising cards.
Regular paper packing boxes for packing cigarettes, food, etc., are commonly made by cutting a cardboard into the desired pattern, then folding up the patterned cardboard into shape and fixing it by an adhesive. These packing boxes may be printed with advertising words, directions for use, cautionary statement, precautionary statement, etc. However, a packing box has only a limited printing surface area. Furthermore, when printed, the content of the printing can no longer be changed.